More New Details of King Nilo Coming
New Details of King Nilo Coming is mentioned in the connection with Shadow Lioness' disappearane. It is just mentioned rumor by the African villages. This appeared to be Tawny Cat, the one who knew Shadow Cat through the Little Cats and surprised to hear about King Nilo as much as she wondered who King Nilo is. Seemingly, she hadn't been heard of King Nilo in Africa for her entire life at her age. She has been asked her family and friends if they knew about King Nilo's existence. Only eldest people of her family and people told her a story once that a King Nilo was deadly threat and even identified King Nilo as Leoniel, the current king of these King Nilo traditional trademarks. They told her that King Nilo was dead that was Lioniel, but they assumed if he's alive and wanted to know how he survived the Death Black Abyssal Pit in an African underground caverns. She is shocked that they mentioned the Demolation that they knew about King Nilo's existence. Tawny Cat's Current Investigation Under Ztyxx Surprisingly, Tawny Cat has no where to go after the Little Cats disbanded and finds her new purpose to decide to explore her life in Africa by an accident. She hears about the Xia: Enforcers' best detective and investigator Ztyxx and decides to contact Ztyxx the secret message earlier. Ztyxx is shocked to read the secret message from Tawny Cat and asks Tawny Cat the curious question, "What makes you trust me and you want to ask me?" Tawny Cat answers her question, "I have no other choice, but I had no trust in Little Cats before until I just trusted the Little Cats and then thats how I trust you like this." She wants Ztyxx to find Shadow Lioness immediately and needs Shadow Lioness' contact badly. Ztyxx accepts her wish and informs her that she is glad to know Tawny Cat is safe. She can not believe that Tawny Cat went on her own to arrive in Africa without being targetted, being trapped, and being captured by US government sactioned Zemo. Tawny Cat informs Ztyxx that she will come forward to meet her in half few hours on the way in the air. Red Tabby's request is received by Ztyxx, the one who informed Red Tabby that they found Tawny Cat and she is safe. Jungle Cat and Thundercat found the request and shocked to hear Tawny Cat's name in the request of the Red Tabby's files. Shadow Lioness' Disappearance Remilly and Steele return to US where the US government sactioned Zemo. They have horrible things to see what US government-sactioned Zemo because they are former alliance with the Calibre for pretty long time. They felt anger against the Zemo and they almost joined the ZEmo, but they learnt of what the Zemo did to Calibre. They confusedly noticed their missing teammate who supposed to come with them. Remilly checked if she made a mistake to lose Shadow Lioness through her teleportation and found nothing wrong with her teleportation. Pharanyx informed Remilly that Shadow Lioness' teleportational is interrupted by something in the readings of what she reads in her own device. The Return of Former King Nilo King Nilo finally returned to Zemo as they are shocked to see King Nilo for second time. King Nilo angrily blamed the Zemo for losing his children--the princess and prince. This made the Zemo very much more confused. Who is the mother of the children and wife of King Nilo? No one has been known the origins of the mother, but the mother is confirmed have been there with the Zemo and even Demolation before. King Nilo told the Zemo that they owe her something bigger than they ever have. The Last Name Needs to Be Revealed Yet The Zemo and Demolation chased the King Nilo all the way in an order to find out what is going on with King Nilo's life and activity. They decided to resume the Demolation and found the possibilities of the matches that fits the mother. Ixthaca Niten, the dangerous one? Cleopatyra's Cat, the strangest one? Lioness, the fiercest thunder of speed? Panthera? The only one who helps the Zemo and save the lives of the Zemo for once? Confronting Ixthaca Niten at wrong time Ixthaca Niten fought the mysterious Catamount, the one who was the real one who send the false Catamount to work all the works for the Zemo to figure out who she was. The Zemo helped Niten stop the Catamount, but at the speed of running, they are out of match. Niten told the Zemo she will come and help them for her debt needs to be paid coming with the respect. Hearing Eubank's Story About Cleopatyra's Cat He said that she is not having any children because she is desperately single woman who needs men and wishes that she has right man for her and decides to kill herself. She drank a poison drink from Asp's deadly poison. Learning that Lioness is Married to A man In Africa The Zemo faced the Washington and West family, the last name of possible suspect mother of the children and wife of the King Nilo. They found out that the man is married to Lioness isn't the same person who claims to be a King Nilo or next generation of King Nilo.